No More Dreaming
by Citruline
Summary: AU. Unpleasant events make Gray run, leaving his old life. Natsu/Gray


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I write these stories for fun and not profit.

* * *

No more dreaming

The sun was setting; almost reaching the horizon and making the shadows of the forest grow.

As darkness descended, the night wildlife that lurked amidst the shadows of the green, luscious vegetation was awaking, noises and movement starting to be heard. Every now and then there was a mad cackling following a rustle.

This apparent peace was broken by the crackle of wood.

A figure stumbled amidst the trees. The fading light showed that it was a young man, dark spiky hair and slightly uncoordinated movement.

The yellow eyes that were peeking and watching awaited.

* * *

Gray's feet had brought him to this place, after so long…

He had gotten out. He was free! He was…lost.

His limbs moved mechanically and his eyes took over his surroundings, the glossy green that surrounded him reflected the last of the light and hurt his eyes.

He closed them, catching himself before he shook his head. It would do him no good if he made sharp movements. His body was already moving groggily enough without him shaking his senses.

Gray paused, leaning against a tree. Breathing heavily.

With his eyes still closed his senses seemed to sharpen and so, it was with a start that he started _feeling_ unexpected, phantom touches.

_While his fingers dig deeper into the tree's bark, Gray can feel the hand that caresses his cheek, moving to cradle the back of his head at the same time that a forehead touches his. The hand then slips to brush his shoulder and sliding, descending the expanse of his back. Mindless of the fabric that covers his skin, the phantom touch is leaving blazing trails under his skin. He shivers._

_Unfortunately, Gray's breathing doesn't ease. There is a tight band around his chest which is compressing and impeaching him from breathing properly; there is something on his throat which makes his attempts even harder._

_He can't. He really can't. No, he has to forget. He has to break free from his old life. Not make the same mistakes ever again… Oh, how wrong he was… wrong for wishing – wrong for dreaming of what he couldn't have._

_More light disappears as dark grey clouds cover the sky._

_Despite not being able to breathe Gray decides to keep going. He must put as much distance between himself and his old life as possible._

_Thunder rumbles overhead and moments later rain starts falling, so hard that it seems to want to punish the land bellow. Gray has to take cover, so he runs. His flesh being cut and scratched by the elongated and skeletal branches of dying trees. They grab his clothes and rip his shirt open. He trips on a root and ends up rolling down a hillside, the cold mud enveloping him._

_He kneels at the bottom, his forehead on top of his closed hands which are digging into the cold earth, his breathing pained gasps. Gray gets himself together and pushes himself to rest on his heels, after his arms start to shake._

The noise of water running brings his attention back to the present and the dark haired youth gets up, heading towards it. It is a small river but on the other side of it there's a cave. It is a shelter to the ruthless weather.

Gray entered the cold water, feeling cleaner as the cold mud starts to leave his pants. Without thinking, he takes out the remaining buts of what was once his shirt. That's when he sees his hands and forearms. The red is still there, clinging to him and sliding thickly, the bright colour apparently getting brighter the more he looks at it…

In panic, Gray tried to rub it, frantically. But it just _doesn't_ come off!

Another loud rumble of thunder reminds him that he better go to the shelter – he can deal with this later…

Finally, having gotten to the cave, Gray could relax slightly, as he doesn't have rain falling down his head, but… he's cold, and he doesn't have a dry change of clothes with him; or food or anything to light a fire with!

He leaned against the wall, feeling the cold from the stones seep into his back as he watches, as much as he can, the rain beating down mercilessly at the vegetation.

That's an opening he didn't want to have – the grip his thoughts have on him instantly tightens around him.

* * *

_The sound of thunder and rain reaches them from beyond the window, lightning ripping the sky and doing a mock attempt at bathing the night with light._

_Two figures look through the window, enraptured by the show that nature is giving. They're sitting side by side, hands being held tightly at the thrill._

_They don't forget the first night they saw a thunderstorm._

* * *

_The house is silent – which is perfect for a secret meeting._

_Gray slowly slips inside. The hidden door he has just crossed is very useful since his parents forbade him from meeting Natsu._

_He waits for a couple of heartbeats to see if anyone comes, if he was noticed…_

_He wasn't, so he heads to the dark room at the end of the corridor. The door is unlocked and opens silently after he gives a careful push. On the other side there's Natsu. He's leaning against the window and the moonlight outlines him._

_Slowly Gray approaches him. He instantly grips the hand that has just been extended towards him. It is firm and warm and fills Gray with a strong, unnamed feeling. His hands lock around Natsu's waist and he leans his head against the other's shoulder, feeling him doing the same. They remain locked in this embrace for long moments, just breathing in the other and feeling contentment at being in each other's arms._

_All of a sudden there is a flurry of movement, a rock crashes the window in millions of shards embedding themselves on their uncovered flesh. Rocks start falling through the window with deadly accuracy, hitting Natsu dead on just as he steps forward to protect Gray._

_They start to run, down the stairs towards the garden on the back. From behind they can hear that Natsu's parents have awakened and joined the mob._

_Gray's arms are covered by the blood oozing from Natsu's worrying injuries. They try to run towards the protection of the forest that is just behind the garden, alas something is thrown at Natsu. It catches his leg and makes the pink haired one fall to the slippery ground. When Gray tries to help him, he is pushed back. Frantic shouts erupt from his friend, hands grasp tightly at his shirt and bring the dark haired youth down so that their lips press one last time before Gray is pushed back, stumbling and his eyes widening when he realizes the meaning of the kiss and when his eyes land on Natsu's leg. It is… bent… making an impossible angle and there is white bone protruding._

_Natsu's lips form words that Gray barely apprehends but they remind him of their agreement. He really has no other choice but doing as he is urged, to start running towards the forest's darkness which quickly engulfs him._

_As he runs, one thought fills his head._

'It was the wrong one.'

* * *

Gray's knees hit the pointy ground, the impact sending waves of pain coursing through his limbs.

He still can't breathe and these thoughts, so fresh still, make the pain that he feels in the depths of his being outweigh the physical one.

He really can't.

His head hangs down, his eyes tightly closed.

What has he just done?

Right now he is just overwhelmed by the last twenty-four hours or so – how did things end up like…this?

Something cold and sharp grasps him but Gray has no time (or strength, for that matter) to react.

Black starts to creep and to take over him.

A choked gasp catches in his throat.

What he was; what he had… he can't dream any more.

He can't dream because his dreams were with Natsu.

And Natsu is forever gone.

* * *

**A/N:** This story popped in my mind while I was listening to Florence and the Machine's song, _Blinding_. Well, I think I managed to do some justice to the song's feel, overall. ^^

This is a very small sample to this AU. I don't know if I'll write more for it, though. Time doesn't stretch, unfortunately… But we'll see...

My most heartfelt thanks to my friend K who had a _lot_ of work with this one. Seriously, this story wouldn't be readable if not for her.

Any thoughts or feedback are appreciated. ^^


End file.
